1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to chip cards and, particularly, to a chip card holder used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically employ chip cards such as SIM cards for storing useful information. Chip card holders hold/secure the chip cards within the portable electronic devices.
A typical chip card holder includes a body member and a cover member pivotally connected thereto. The body member defines a receiving cavity receiving the chip card. The cover member includes a contact portion, a connecting portion and a latching portion. The connecting portion connects the contact portion to the latching portion. The latching portion has a first latching section. The body member has a second latching section corresponding to the first latching section. The cover member can be pivoted towards the body member until the first latching section interlocks with the second latching section. At this time, the contact portion presses and holds the chip card within the receiving cavity and the chip card is electrically connected to a chip card connector on a printed circuit board.
However, during installation and removal of the chip card, the connecting portion can generate surface stress due to deformation. Thus, the connecting portion may be damaged with frequent usage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.